


Ride That Pony!

by WildOceanBlue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empathy, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pietro Gets friendzoned, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Silly Avengers, Telepathy, flirty avengers, poor pietro, powered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildOceanBlue/pseuds/WildOceanBlue
Summary: Reader and Avengers spend quality time as family. Just a "wholesome" fic with flirting, silly-ness, eye rolling, and lots of mentions of riding. Bickering leads to good times with the whole gang (well part of the gang) and Bucky gets a special prize.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Ride That Pony!

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually fun writing this one. Thank you and Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not consent to this work being claimed, posted, or shared on any other platform or by any parties. It will only be posted on AO3 for now.

You were in the Compound’s gym with Natasha, Sam, Steve, and Bucky. Clint managed to skip out today, and you didn’t blame him. After all, you were there out of necessity, unlike the other exercise junkies. You all had decided that today was a good day to train, not that you all actually needed it, except for yourself, you thought. You weren’t out of shape by any means, but you wanted to be at the other’s levels when it came to hand-to-hand combat. It was mainly to kick the Super-soldiers’ asses since they frequently teased you and Sam while leaving you both in the dust during your runs. You figured you might never beat them at running, but you could defeat them in combat like you’d seen Nat do a few times before.

By now, you were pretty good at fighting, thanks to all the training Natasha and Clint gave you when SHIELD first recruited you. You even bested them a couple of times, surprising yourself and any witnesses that were around.

“Here, we go again,” Natasha uttered with a sigh as you were pulled out of your memories by bickering nearby.

“Man, you and I both know that was a cheap shot,” Sam directed at Bucky while he was laid out on the floor.

“Not my fault you can’t keep up, Feathers. Should have been paying attention.” Bucky scoffed. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky had caught Sam checking you out while you rested on the benches watching Nat and Steve spar.

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m a Supersoldier or anything” Sam rolled his eyes. “Where’s Clint anyway?” he asked everyone.

He and Bucky continued to glare at each other icily as Steve interceded, holding a hand out to Sam, “Clint said he was busy. Want me to step in? Nat and I are done.” Natasha joined you on the sidelines watching as Steve helped Sam get on his feet.

“Nah, I’m good, Steve. Like Buck said, I gotta focus,” he responded, directing a sneer at Bucky while Nat called your name asking if you wanted to continue sparring or begging stretching, you opted to stretch.

You were nearly done with your stretching exercises when there was a sudden commotion.

“What the hell?!” Bucky exclaimed.

“I’m sorry you can’t keep up, Grandpa, maybe you should have been paying attention” Sam returned Bucky’s words as he snickered.

You turned from your position seeing Sam standing over Bucky while he was laid out on the mats this time, making you chuckle. When Bucky looked in your direction with his “resting murder face,” you immediately turned back to what you were doing.

At this time, you didn’t know that Sam had maneuvered himself to put you in Bucky’s line of sight during their spar, knowing full well that he’d become distracted by your form.

“That’s real swell, Wilson. Catching an old man unawares.” Bucky spoke up as Steve approached them.

“So now you’re an old man. Right, when you get your ass handed to you,” Sam retorted.

“I think that’s good for today fellas, why don’t we call it a day” Steve intervened once again.

“I can do this all day like you, Stevie. It’s not my problem this Punk can’t keep pace,” Bucky cracked with a devilish grin.

“Whatever, Old Man, I do just fine without all the bells and whistles. As I just proved when I knocked your ass down,” Sam rebutted.

“Enough of this, Gentlemen,” Natasha spoke up, walking towards them since you both had finished your workouts. “Why don’t we find a civilized way to settle this?” she went on as Steve gave her an uncertain look.

“What are you proposing, Nat?” he questioned her.

“I’m not exactly sure yet. Maybe we can find a way to even the playing field between these two” she gestured at the two grown men that were acting like boys. The four of them stood there pondering ideas as you made your way over to offer something you had thought of a while back.

“I think I have an idea,” you muttered, “it may not be the best, but…” They all looked at you, expectantly.

“Just tell us, Girl!” Sam prompted lightheartedly as Bucky scowled at him before turning back to you.

“Well, I was thinking... maybe you could race.” you glanced between them. “Obviously Bucky, and Steve, if he wants to participate, can wear or carry something to hinder them a bit.”

“Hmm, that could work,” Steve considered your idea. “We could add ankle weights, put some on our wrists as well. However, I don’t think it will be enough to slow us down entirely.”

Natasha suddenly looks at you, “I think I know what to add” then she looks towards the three soldiers, “Let’s meet up at the track tomorrow, and I’ll fill you in on the details.”

After you all split from the gym, you catch up to Natasha. “You’re not going to propose what I think you are?” you asked skeptically.

“So you did read my mind,” she replies.

“No, you know I’ve trained myself not to do that unless it’s necessary, although sometimes thoughts do slip through. But I assume you’re going to suggest what we discussed the other night,” you tell her.

“Of course, I am. It was your idea after all.” she gives you her mischievous smirk. “This is your chance to get closer to him,” she adds.

“Who are you talking about?” you question, feigning ignorance.

“You know perfectly well who I mean. He could really use someone like you in his life.”

“He’s your ex, and I’m your friend Nat. Wouldn’t that be awkward? Besides, he’s not into me. He tries to avoid me as much as possible.” you express your doubts.

Natasha says your name, exasperatedly. “We’ve talked about this already. I told you what our relationship really was and what we went through, which is why I think you’d be perfect together. And he’s not avoiding you…well, at least not for the reasons you think. Just be ready tomorrow” with that, she winks and walks away.

***

As you made your way to the track the next day, you spotted Clint along with yesterday’s group.

“So you decided to show up today?” you question.

“Well, hello to you too, Little Miss Sunshine. You’re late, by the way. An’ of cour... you know I woulfn’t miss thi…. for the world.” he says to you while chewing on a doughnut with a box in his free hand. “Vunt von?” he offers.

“I’m good, thanks,” is all you reply. You also see Bucky sitting on a bench near you drinking coffee while giving Clint an annoyed look that he was oblivious to since his back was turned to him. Nat, Steve, and Sam were conversing a little further away.

“Can you chew with your mouth closed?” Bucky scolds Clint.

“I could, but I won’t. Why can’t I chew with my mouth open anyways?” the Archer responded without turning to the soldier to aggravate him further and already knowing the answer to his own question.

“It’s bad manners, and you’re talking to a lady, have some respect.” Bucky had been recovering many of his memories lately, and your eyes widened a bit at his comment.

Clint suddenly snickered as he turned to place the box next to Bucky. “Are you talking about her?” he jerks his thumb over his shoulder in your direction. “If you knew her like I do, you’d know she’s no lady,” he says with another chuckle.

All of a sudden, Bucky gets on his feet while Clint takes a step back with his hands up, opening his mouth to say something right before you interrupt him.

“He’s right, Bucky. I’m no lady.” You smile at him and step between them. He turns to you, awaiting further explanation. “I’m sure you’ve heard some of the obscenities that escape my mouth. It’s just the way Clint and I are used to joking,” you explain with a sheepish smile.

“I really didn’t mean anything by it, Dude. If it makes you feel better, I’ll apologize to the _Lady_.” Clint emphasizes the last word while draping his arm around your shoulder.

“It’s okay,” you say, looking up at him with a friendly grin and reaching your hand to touch his arm. He kissed your temple, smiling down at you as Bucky looked behind both of you with an impassive expression.

“What’s going on over here?” Natasha queries, followed by Sam and Steve with a duffel bag.

“Nothing,” you and Bucky say at the same time and smirk at one another.

“It didn’t look like nothing. Was the Snowman picking a fight again?” Sam injects.

Bucky gives him his death glare, but before he can respond, Clint intervenes as he detaches himself from you. “Actually, Sergeant Barnes is quite the Knight in Shining Arm-or.” Everyone rolled their eyes at that except you, who snorted at the terrible pun. “He was defending _Milady’s honor,_ ” he bows to you, saying the last words with an accent worthy to be on _Game of Thrones_. At that, everyone chuckled aside from Bucky, who just smirked while you shook your head.

***

You were all nearly ready to start the race. The supersoldiers had weights to their wrists and ankles while Sam made some final stretches before you all began. Clint just sat on the sidelines texting who knows who with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Okay, so who’s riding who?” Steve asks you and Natasha.

“Well, of course, I’m picking you, Steve. If you’ll have me,” Nat replied a bit flirtatiously, making Steve’s ears tint with a hint of pink.

“Guess that means you’re with Buck.” The Captain kindly smiled at you. You looked towards Bucky to see his reaction to this turn of events, and his eyes were already on you with a detached expression

**_‘...shit! She probably knows what I’m thinking. Shut the hell up, Barnes!’_** you unintentionally hear the thoughts he directed at himself. He suddenly walks up to you. “Are you okay with partnering up with me?” he whispers. “If you want, I can get Steve for you instead,” he mumbles once more.

It seemed to you like he didn’t want you with him.

“If that’s what you want,” you reply a bit tersely. **_‘I told you, Nat, he wants nothing to do with me’_** you mentally project your voice to her as Bucky makes his way to tell Steve to switch. Natasha quickly looks at you, then sees Bucky approaching. You hear him telling them that you wanted to trade.

“Well, you can tell her that’s not gonna happen. I’ve already got the best pony. No offense James.” she tells him with a mirthful grin.

“None taken,” he simply answers, walking back you. “Guess you’re stuck with me,” he gives you a shy smile.

“If you want, I can take her off your hands, Barnes,” Sam suggests smugly as Bucky glowers at him. “You can ride me, Baby Girl,” he winks at you suggestively. “Cause this is supposed to be fair to me, yet I’m the only one not getting ridden by a beautiful woman,” Sam complains as he walks between the pairs of you while you all chuckle.

“Looks like we have an audience,” Natasha says as the five of you notice Clint is joined on the sidelines by Tony, Rhodey, an annoyed Wanda, and a gluttonous Pietro devouring doughnuts in seconds.

“Great,” you and Bucky sarcastically remark at the same time and give each other incredulous looks.

“You know… you two have been doing that a lot lately. It’s kinda weird,” Sam comments.

“Shut up,” you both snap at him in synchronicity once again. The two of you grin at each other while Sam crosses his arms and shakes his head with a smirk.

“Shall we begin?” Nat asks.

“Let’s do this” Sam gets ready on the starting line while Natasha readily climbs on Steve’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his torso.

“So how do you want me?” you ask Bucky. He looks shocked for a second before you clarify, “You’re just really tall. Is there a certain way I should climb or hold on to you. I don’t want to fall on my ass” he just smirks at you.

“Just hop on Dollface, c’mon” he turns his back to you semi-kneeling so you can get on him. Your glad his back is to you since his pet name caused your face to heat up. Luckily everyone else was doing their own thing, so you assumed no one noticed. You then tentatively wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Like this,” he reaches up with both hands to adjust your arms into a comfortable but secure position. “I don’t want you, fallin’ Sweetheart, hold on tight.” You tightened your arms around him.

“Now put your legs around me.” If he only knew what his words were doing to you. You hesitantly widened your stance around him when suddenly he gripped the backs of your thighs as he stood up, then adjusted your legs and secured them with his arms.

“I’ve got you,” he says, and you swear you just melted.

***

Unperceived by the five of you on the starting line, Clint had texted the other Avengers in the Compound to join him. While the five of you were getting ready, Tony had shown up in a golf cart with Rhodey and Wanda.

“Why am I here so early?” Wanda spoke up as Tony grabbed a lawn chair and cooler from the cart.

“Because you don’t want to miss the Derby. Grab a chair and chill,” the Billionaire answered her as she got off the cart.

“What exactly is a Derby?” Pietro queries as he abruptly showed up out of nowhere.

“It’s a horse race,” Rhodey replied while he carried boxes with snacks to the bench as Pietro grabbed one and started gulping down doughnuts in seconds. Tony and Clint already sat on their own lawn chairs using the bench as an Ottoman.

“We should place our bets, people,” Clint spoke as he texted Sam to give him the thumbs up when the five of you would be ready.

“I do not see any horses. Where are these horses?” Pietro comments as Rhodey takes a chair next to Tony.

“Where is Vis? He should be here now.” Wanda frets.

“Relax, Wanda. I told him to grab us more drinks and snacks,” Tony responded.

“There are enough snacks here already, and he is not your butler Stark” she chastises him.

“Well, I created him, so he’s basically my son, and therefore I can order him around however I like,” Tony jokes, and Wanda pinches the bridge of her nose exasperatedly. “And to answer your question, young Pietro, those fine stallions over there are the horses” they all watch as you and Natasha climb on Steve and Bucky while Sam sets himself up in the middle.

“They are racing? Pft, I can outrun any of them,” Pietro boasts.

“Well, obviously, Kid, which is why you weren’t invited to partake. Now sit down and place your bets,” Clint ordered, and the twins were finally in their chairs.

Soon and without warning, they all see Vision flying towards them, holding an overloaded table effortlessly. “I have brought more refreshments,” he simply states, setting the table down behind them. “I took the liberty of preparing Mimosas, Mint Juleps, and finger sandwiches. It was all I could do on such short notice.” Everyone looks at him incredulously, seeing all the trays and pitchers filled with appetizing food and drinks littering the table.

“You made all this on your own?” Rhodey asked.

“Yes, although I did receive some help from the internet. I also retrieved some items you asked for Tony,” he hands the former Playboy a travel suitcase he held under his arm.

“Vis, you did not have to do that. I could have helped you,” Wanda informs him as he stands by the table serving drinks.

“It is quite alright, Wanda. I wanted to do this for the team” they share shy smiles as Tony takes out hats and sunglasses from the bag. The Billionaire puts on a boater hat with a maroon ribbon and gold-rimmed aviators.

“Who you betting on, Tony?” Rhodey asks, putting on his gray pork pie hat and silver aviators.

“Cap and Widow obviously,” Tony responds, sipping his Mint Julep. “This quite tasty Vis. Remind me to get the recipe later,” he adds.

“You expect me to wear this ridiculous thing,” Wanda exclaims as he handed her a large red floppy hat with a pink bow nearly the size of her head and crimson cat-eye sunglasses. “Whatever, the sun is bothering me, anyway,” she huffs, putting them on while Pietro already wore his white wayfarer shades and a silvery Ivy Cap.

“I’m with Tony on this one. I think Steve and Natasha got this, although Barnes and the little Jedi might surprise us. Who you got your money on, Clint?” Rhodey asks the Archer, who is now donning a dark purple bowler hat and black wayfarers.

“Hmm… it’s hard to choose between my girls, but I think I’m gonna go with Nat and the Captain. She’s more likely to murder me in my sleep than the other one. The rest of you want in?” Clint asks.

“I would like to bet on Sergeant Barnes and the young Agent if I may,” Vision speaks up.

“Do you even have money? You don’t exactly need it, do you? Seeing as you don’t eat or need to wear anything,” Clint asks, genuinely curious.

“Of course, he has money. Vision is a sentient being, and he’s part of the team, so I added him to the payroll. He can’t work for free,” Tony answers for him.

“Poor Sam, is no one betting on him?” Wanda pipes up.

“You can at your own risk,” Clint chuckles.

“No, I’m abstaining...however, Bucky and my Bestie can surprise us as Rhodey said,” she replies.

“Hey, I thought I was your Bestie,” Pietro jokingly nags as Wanda rolls her eyes. “I am not betting on anyone but myself. If this is a race, I will give them a head start,” he takes off his hat and sunglasses when Clint’s phone beeps.

The Archer grabs the air horn canister he had under the bench. Then he stands and sees Sam give the thumbs up from the starting line. Counting to three, he raises his arm and finally presses the horn, startling everyone in his group except Vision.

***

At the sound of the horn, the five of you took off. Sam was ahead for about fifteen seconds. After that, he kept pace with the supersoldiers until about a minute into the race. Gradually he started slowing down.

“Come on, Sammy, you can do it!” You yelled over your left shoulder.

He tried his best and kept pushing on, but it was no use Steve and Bucky were still fast compared to him even with the weights and you and Natasha. You saw him come to a complete stop as he waved you off.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my team. Or should I just drop you off here, Doll?” Bucky teases you with no hint of exertion yet.

“Don’t you dare, James! I won’t let go of you” you hold him tighter, pressing your right temple to the back of his head as you bounced along. This was the first time you were this close to him, and his scent filled your nostrils. It was ambrosial to you.

**_‘... definitely like the sound of that’_** his musing breaks through you’re own reverie. Your eyes widen, not believing what you heard, and then you see Natasha smile and wink at you as she clings to Steve’s back.

**_‘You two look pretty cozy over there,’_** Natasha managed to project to you. **_‘You should have seen his face. He really smiled. I actually saw some teeth, ’_** she continued.

**_‘Wish I would have seen that’_** you transmit to her with a smile of your own and see her whisper something into Steve’s ear.

Suddenly you all felt a strong gust of wind. “Pietro,” you and Bucky simultaneously mutter. Then you felt it again, but this time you saw him. He had slowed down to the soldiers’ pace, basically jogging between the four of you.

“Hello, Angel Face, you can come with me now. The race is over. I already finished the lap” he started jogging backward, directing a flirty smile towards you.

“It’s okay, P. I think the guys are gonna finish the race we already started. Besides, this is pretty fun,” you told him and saw a flash of disappointment cross his features.

It’s not that you didn’t like Pietro. You really did.

He was funny, attractive, sweet, kind, had a cute accent, and was actually your age, among other things. However, for some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to feel anything more for him than friendship.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you? You could have much more fun riding me” Pietro gives you a saucy wink as he continues jogging backward, and you narrow your eyes playfully at his insinuation.

“Like I said, I’m good, you Perv. Plus, you’re slowing us down, Buddy” his face fell again at your last word while you saw Steve and Natasha get a lead.

“Take a powder, Kid,” Bucky tells him as he picks up his pace to catch up to the other pair.

“We’ll talk later, P,” you call over your shoulder. Steve looks over as you and Bucky approach, sending a challenging smirk to his best Pal, and you knew it was on now.

***

“And they’re off Ladies and Gentlemen!” Tony exclaims after the sound of the horn. “Chicken Wings unexpectedly takes the lead over crowd favorite Star Spangler and this year’s dark horse, Bucking Winter,” he continued announcing to the group.

“Looks like the tides are turning quite rapidly. Chicken Wings seems to be losing steam already” Clint joins him with his best announcer voice. “Oh, and that is it for Chicken Wings folks!” he continued, seeing Sam come to a stop.

“Guess that leaves top contenders, Star Spangler and Bucking Winter, as we all anticipated...But Wait! What’s this?... An unforeseen challenger has entered the contention,” Tony proclaims as they all spot Pietro between the remaining racers. “It looks to be the energetic colt known as the Roadrunner. What do you think of this turn of events, Clinton?” Tony pauses his narrating to eat and drink while Clint narrows his eyes at him before continuing.

“Well, Anthony, it seems the young stallion has become distracted by the attractive jockey atop Bucking Winter. We did not see this coming, folks!” Clint declares as Sam approaches them.

“I did,” Wanda says with a playful smirk.

“What the hell’s going on here?” Sam asks the group, sounding a bit winded from his previous run, and walk back to them.

“Take a seat and have some refreshments, Samuel” Vision offers him a plate and cup and directs him to an empty chair. He immediately takes them and sits next to Rhodey.

“We’ve got bets if you want in?” Rhodey proposes gesturing towards the runners.

“Did any of ya’ll bet on me?” his question was answered by silence as they all busied themselves with food or drink. “I see how it is,” he smirks. “Put me down for Cap and Nat. No way I’m siding with Frosty,” he finishes and bites into a sandwich.

Pietro now abruptly materializes before them again, slumping into his chair, already wearing his hat and shades. Wanda frowned and offered him some sandwiches.

“Hey, how come I don’t get a cap and shades?” Sam questions them, and Vision rummages in the suitcase that now sits on the bench, handing him a deep red bowler hat and gray-tinted aviators.

“Thanks, Man” he puts them on and brings his gaze back to the track. “Damn, they’re almost finished,” he exclaims as the group watches the four of you approaching to their left.

***

You were all neck and neck now, turning down the stretch. You had a smile on your face even though you were pretty sure you looked like a mess because of the wind running through your hair and the sweat from the sun beating down on you.

On your left, Natasha still looked flawless in her messy curls, and she threw you another sly smirk as she moved her hair from her face to whisper to Steve once again. The Captain glanced at you and Bucky, then pushed himself a few paces ahead. Bucky saw this and accelerated, passing them now. The soldiers kept this up as they closed in on the finish line. You didn’t know whether to cheer Bucky on or let him concentrate.

**_‘Come on, Bucky, you’ve got this.’_** you project your thought into his mind. “I promise I’ll give you a special prize if you win,” you whispered to him while holding on for life, but it was probably too late as you began to hear Tony’s voice from the finish line.

“...this is a close one, people... Star Spangler or Bucking Winter, who will it be?” he announced as the four of you closed in and finally crossed the line. “Who won?” he asked, confused. Most of them shrugged, not knowing who passed first.

Pietro huffed and handed his phone to Clint.

“And we have a winner, Ladies, and Gents…by the tip of...his finger…” Clint creates anticipation seeing the others’ faces.

“Get on with it!” Tony exclaims in suspense.

“Buuuuuckiiiing Winter! Is this year’s champion folks!” he finally announced as you, Steve, Nat, and Bucky made your way to the refreshment table, not bothering to ask what they were doing.

“That’s not possible,” Tony griped.

“See for yourself” Clint showed him the picture Pietro managed to snap perfectly as the four of you crossed the line.

In the picture, Bucky had stretched his right arm toward the finish line while still somehow managing to hold you up with his left. The death grip you had on him probably helped. While the gamblers all gathered around the photo, the four of you took their seats and dug into the drinks and snacks.

“Guess you all better pay Vis,” Wanda proclaimed with a smug grin. Rhodey, Clint, Sam, and eventually Tony reached into their wallets to hand Vision his winnings.

“You too, Pietro,” Wanda reminded him. He rolled his eyes but handed the money over.

“Question if Barnes was Bucking Winter and Steve was Star Spangler, what was my name?” Sam inquired.

“Chicken Wings,” Rhodey answered him, and you all started laughing while Sam shook his head with an amused smiled.

***

You’re sitting in the Common room with Nat and Bucky watching TV while Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Vision cook dinner. Everyone else is scattered about the Compound after this morning’s grand event and a relatively uneventful afternoon.

Natasha unconsciously flips through channels while Bucky gazes at the screen indifferently. They were both lost in their thoughts while you were preoccupied with your phone. What you didn’t notice is the urgent look she gave Bucky while subtly tilting her head towards you.

“Well, I’m gonna go check on the chefs, see if they need anything” she gets up and walks away but not before throwing another significant look at him as you continue scrolling through your phone.

You feel a dip on the couch next to you and see that Bucky moved from one of the lounge chairs to sit next to you. You didn’t even notice Nat leave and realized you were both alone, which made you nervous. You sensed his nervousness as well, although you would never know by looking at him.

He cleared his throat. “Did you forget what you promised me?” he asks, and it took you a moment to realize what he was referring to.

“Oh... you mean the prize?” You look down sheepishly. “I actually don’t think I have anything of value to give you. To be honest, I just wanted to motivate you.” you look back up at him.

“Well, you definitely succeeded at that. But are you sure you’re not holding out on me, Doll?” He gives you his intense gaze, and your heart nearly bursts as you try and play it cool.

You try to think of something he might like but can’t seem to settle on anything.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just... wanted to tell you…it was fun partnering up with you.” he tells you with a hint of discouragement. **_‘...such an idiot Barnes. Why did you listen to Nat? She’s probably scared of you.’_** He’s about to get up as you hear his rationalization.

“Wait!” you grabbed his metal wrist, keeping him seated next to you.

He stares at you, and before you lose your courage, you lean in and gingerly press your lips to his. He responds immediately by gently cupping your face with both hands. The kiss deepens when his tongue asks for passage, and you willingly oblige.

Moments pass, and you don’t know how long you’ve been at it, but suddenly you remember you need air. You reluctantly pull away, catching your breath as he does the same.

“Dinner’s ready! You both jump hearing Sam’s voice from the kitchen and burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Thanks For Reading and if you enjoyed please leave Kudos and/or comments!


End file.
